Problem: $f(t) = 2t^{2}+t$ $g(x) = -3x+7+5(f(x))$ $ f(g(0)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(0) = (-3)(0)+7+5(f(0))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(0)$ $f(0) = 2(0^{2})$ $f(0) = 0$ That means $g(0) = (-3)(0)+7+(5)(0)$ $g(0) = 7$ Now we know that $g(0) = 7$ . Let's solve for $f(g(0))$ , which is $f(7)$ $f(7) = 2(7^{2})+7$ $f(7) = 105$